


Put on your war paint

by quiznakandbeyond (magizoologist)



Series: FOB Inspired Voltron Blurbs [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Pidge mention - Freeform, Trans Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magizoologist/pseuds/quiznakandbeyond
Summary: (TRANSBOY) LANCE MCCLAIN--Just Lance McClaingetting ready to save the universeno biggie





	Put on your war paint

**Author's Note:**

> (TRANSBOY) LANCE MCCLAIN  
> \--  
> Just Lance McClain  
> getting ready to save the universe  
> no biggie

The confirmation of Zarkon’s presence hadn’t been announced yet, but Lance knew it was only a matter of time before he had to join the rest of the team in the command center. And it always took him a  _little_ bit longer to get ready.

He pressed play on his “Suit Up” playlist, and faced himself in the mirror, squinting his eyes as the first chords of  _Confident_  sounded from his speakers. With a single nod, he dipped his finger into a pot of creme eyeliner and smudged it onto his prominent cheekbones.

“Let’s do this.”

He had laid his paladin armor out on the bed - something he’d learned was a smart idea after the several times of having worn it.

(The first few times, he was racing around the room trying to find his pants, and he’d been late. Apparently,  _I couldn’t find my pants_ wasn’t a valid excuse for tardiness in Shiro’s eyes. The other times, he was fairly certain Pidge had snuck in and hidden his pants. He still needed to return the favor.)

Taking off his shirt, he took one last loving look at his binder before squeezing out of it. His chest felt heavy without it, and he grimaced as he rifled through drawers. As soon as he found one, he slipped on his sports bra, already feeling more comfortable. He slipped on another one, backwards, to make sure his chest was secure

“Paladins, it’s time!” Allura’s voice sounded over the intercom, interrupting the best part of the song.

He frowned with slight irritation, but picked up a damp towel, wiping the smudged eyeliner off of his face.

He slid on his pants first, taking the time to look at himself from the side, making sure his chest was as flat as possible. Then he slid the top of his armor over his head, securing it into place. He grabbed his helmet, tucked it under his arm, and walked off to the command center.

He ran back in after a moment, pausing his playlist. Who knew when he’d find a charger?

**Author's Note:**

> you’re wasting your time if you want to try and convince me that Lance gets ready to anything OTHER than Confident by Demi Lovato


End file.
